whitout you, I'm lost
by saveitforme
Summary: 5 år har gått sedan hermione gav sig av. 5 år har han med hjälp av hennes vänner letat. 5 år av mardrömmar, 5 år av räddsla. Nu har hon blivit hittad.
1. prolog

**Prolog**

Kriget var över. Det var slut. Allt var slut. Harry hade vunnit. Folk hade dött, folk var skadade men dem hade vunnit. Allt skulle bli bra eller? Allt hon ville var ju att allt skulle bli bra!

Hon klarade inte längre av att titta folk i ögonen, och låtsas att hon var glad. För glad, det var hon inte. Kanske var hon glad över att kriget var över men hon kan inte påstå att hon var glad över något annat. Allt skulle vara över. Inget ont skulle någonsin hända för allt skulle bli bra. Det var vad hon försökte intala sig själv.

Men varje gång hon tittade på Ron eller någon annan i familjen Weasley i ögonen så såg hon sorgen och smärtan bakom dem. När hon såg dem tillsammans som en ända stor familj som sörjde påmindes hon av sin egen. Hon hade ingen aning om var dem var eller om dem var vid livet. Allt hon viste var att dem befann sig någonstans i Australien utan minne av att dem har en dotter. Hon behövde hitta dem, behövde veta vad som hade hänt dem. Men hon viste att hon inte skulle få göra det själv. Harry och Ron skulle insistera på att följa med. Men hon kunde inte låta dem. Dem borde stanna där dem var behövda som mest.

Harry skulle behöva prata med Draco. Draco Malfoy den blonda arroganta knölen som hade kämpat på deras sida. Som hade räddat henne undan från den dödande förbannelsen. Den mannen som hon inte kunde sluta tänka på. Han som hade kysst henne.

Draco hade sett till att hans far hade blivit tillfångartagen. Draco och Harry hade funnit någon slaks vänskap som hon ville att dem skulle behålla. Men Hermione själv kunde inte vara kvar och se den utvecklas. Hon behövde komma bort ifrån trollkarlsvärden.

Så hon tittade sig snabbt om i rummet, Dem fyra andra sängarna i rummet låg någon skadad eller trött person i. I en av sängarna låg Ginny.

Innan hon lämnade rummet viskade hon tyst.

"Jag är ledsen." Hon skyndade fort genom uppehållsrummet och ut genom porträtthålet. Den sovande damen vaknade till men stängde snabbt ögonen igen för att återgå till att sova.

Hermione skyndade ner för trapporna, hon vägrade titta åt sidorna. Hon ville inte bli påmind om vad som hänt bara för några timmar sen. Hon ville inte bli påmind om kriget och alla som dött.

Hon slank snabbt ut genom portarna och ut i den kalla morgon luften.

Hon började springa för att komma bort från slottsområdet så fort som möjligt.

Men plötsligt stannade hon upp, vände sig om och blickade tillbaks.

Harry skulle bli så orolig, Ron skulle gå i taket. Men hon kunde inte.

Hon vände sig om igen och började springa. Hon sprang bort, hon ville bara bort.

Hon drog fram sin trollstav och med ett svagt "poff" var hon borta.

**Detta är min nya historia. Hoppas ni gillar den. Historien kommer inte följa den sista boken men dem som dog kommer fortfarande vara döda. **


	2. Chapter 1

Hon gick med snabba osäkra steg mot disken. Hon behövde pengar.

"Jag vill förflytta en del av besparingarna." Sa Hon lågt till svartalfen och tittade sedan snabbt bakom sig. Svartalfen verkade inte höra henne.

"Jag skulle vilja flytta en del av mina besparingar till en mugglarbank med mugglarpengar." Förtydligade hon.

"Jaha, om du skriver under dem första papprena idag så kan du gå igenom det viktigaste imorgon." Svarade svartalfen utan att titta upp från sitt papper.

"Imorgon? Jag behöver ha klart det idag."

"Åh det går inte, miss." sa svartalfen med en blick på hennes stressade ansikte. "Det är tyvärr en fyra dagar lång process. "

Hon började fylla i papper och skyndade sedan ut ur byggnaden. Hon ville inte bli påmind om sist hon varit där. Hon var rädd för vad minnena kunde göra Hon var rädd för vad hon faktiskt skulle minnas. Hon var framförallt rädd för att minnas.

Hon kunde inte förstå varför en sådan sak skulle ta upp till fyra dagar. Det var redan dumt av henne att ens komma tillbaka. Att återvända till en av dem platserna hon hade velat glömma. Hon ville egentligen inte avslöja för svartalfen vem hon var, men viste samtidigt att hon kunde be honom om att inte föra det vidare.

Hon blev plötsligt medveten om att det regnade och slängde en blick på sitt klockarmband. Klockan var halv fyra på eftermiddagen. Hon tittade sig om på gatan och fick syn på ett café.

Hon skyndade över till det lilla caféet i regnet.

"Hallon te, tack" Med sin beställning gick hon och satte sig vid ett av borden. Hon behövde rensa tankarna, tänka om.

Hon skulle behöva stanna fyra dagar längre än planerat. Vilket betydde fyra dagar av att inte bli upptäckt. Skulle hon kunna gömma sig?

Hon tog en klunk av det varma teet och sate ner koppen på bordet och slöt sina händer runt den varma koppen. Hon blundade men hemska minnen kom upp i hennes synfält och hon öppnade ögonen fort.

Hon tittade upp lagom för att se en rödhårig man vända sig bort från kassan med en kopp kaffe i handen. Hon såg hur hans ögon blev stora.

"Hermione..?" Utbrast han. Bredvid honom vände sig en svarthårig man och en blond man och tittade på henne. Innan dem hann säga något mer eller ens hinna fram till henne, reste hon sig våldsamt upp och rusade mot dörren. Hon kom ut i regnet och hon började springa. Bakom sig hörde hon dörren till caféet öppnas och en röst som tillhörde Draco Malfoy ropa.

"Hermione!" Men hon fortsatte springa. "För allt i världen Hermione stanna!" Skrek han. Men hon fumlade efter sin stav och med ett dovt poff var hon borta.

Genomblöt och förvirrad stod Draco i regnet och tittade på fläcken där hon försvunnit.

Harry och Ron kom sedan utspringande mot Draco i regnet.

"Var det verkligen Hermione?" Undrade Harry tyst.

"Jag vet att det var." Svarade Draco. Han vände sig om mot caféet igen.

"vi kanske ska gå in, hon är borta igen."

Hermione tittade sig förvirrat om. Var hade hon hamnat nu? Hon var i en skog. Men i vilket land? Var hon kvar i England?

Hon var på väg att bryta ihop. Men det kunde hon inte göra här. Hon kunde inte tillåta sig det inte än, Inte fören hon var i trygghet på mugglarhotellet. Hon blundade.

Nästa gång hon öppnade ögonen var på hotellrummet. Hon skakade av sig den blöta kapan och sjönk ihop på golvet. Hon lutade ryggen mot väggen och drog upp benen mot bröstet. Hon kramade sina ben medan tårarna föll.

Det var inte meningen att dem skulle se henne. Det var inte meningen att dem skulle känna igen henne. Det var fel. Hon kunde inte träffa dem. Det var för många minnen som rycktes upp. Hon klarade inte av minnena.

Hon ville inte att dem skulle påminna henne.

Hon trodde hon skulle klara av att återvända en sista gång. Det hade ju gått nästan 5 år sedan hon lämnat dem. Hon trodde att hon skulle klara av det.

Hermione bara satt där och grät hon kunde inte hjälpa det. Hon satt där i flera timmar, skakade av kyla och tårar. Hon skakade så kraftigt att hon tillslut blev tvungen att göra något åt de . Hon reste sig försiktigt upp och gick mot badrummet. Hon drog av sig kläderna och lätt dem ligga i en hög på golvet. Hon klev in i duschen och vred om kranen.

Vattnet från strålen sköljde bort tårarna men det kom hela tiden nya som behövdes sköljas bort.

Hon vred om stängde av kranen och lät vattnet rinna klart från hennes nakna kropp. Hon sträckte sig efter handduken och började torka sig. Men när hon torkade av handen såg hon orden som var inristade där. Minnen kom åter tillbacks och för en lång stund stod hon bara där och stirrade på sin arm.

Efter ett tag rös hon till svepte handduken runt sig och gick ut ur badrummet.

Huden på armarna var knottriga och försvann inte fören hon hade tagit på sig sin tjocka stickade tröja.

Med mjuka kläder kröp hon ner i sängen. Tankarna flög omkring i huvudet. Det var aldrig meningen, det var det inte. Hon låg länge i sängen och vred sig innan hon tillslut lyckades somna.

Hermione vaknade med ett ryck när ljuset från solen utanför fönstret träffade hennes ansikte. Hon reste sig ur sängen och bytte sina mjukisbyxor mot ett par svarta tajta jeans. Den stickade varma tröjan drog hon av sig och satte istället på sig en vit och marinblå randig tröja, som hon stoppade in innanför byxorna. Hon drog ett brunt flätat skärp runt höfterna.

Hon tog upp den svarta kappan knöt den tajt omkring sig och lämnade sedan hotellrummet.

Klockan var halv åtta på morgonen och hennes mage kurrade. Hon övervägde att gå ner till hotellfrukosten men bestämde sig för att stanna vid mugglarbageriet och köpa en fralla.

När hon kom ut från bageriet tittade hon sig osäkert omkring. Det var några mugglare som småsprang i regnet för att ta sig till sina jobb. Hon tog två tuggor av frallan och slängde sedan resten innan hon var tillbacks utanför gringotts. Hon gick in.

Nästan 3 och en halv timma senare var hon klar.

"Jag förstår fortfarande inte varför de ska ta 4 dagar." muttrade hon tyst för sig själv.

När hon kom ut på gatan såg hon att gatan kryllade av trollkarlar och häxor. Dem flesta vuxna hade sina barn med sig och hon antog att det snart var dags för barnen att bege sig tillbaks till Hogwarts. Hon rös vid tanken på slottet. Hon ville verkligen inte minnas sist hon varit där.

Hon var rädd för att minnas, för då skulle allt komma tillbaka. Då skulle allt kännas så verkligt. Det stod hon inte ut med.

Hon hade bestämt sig. Det var för allas bästa. Även om Harry, Ron och till och med Draco sett henne igår så skulle dem snart glömma henne igen. Det var det planen, att försvinna.

Men en annan tanke dök upp i hennes huvud. Ville hon verkligen det? Ville hon verkligen att dem skulle glömma bort henne. Tro att hon var död? Var det verkligen vad hon ville? Ville hon verkligen gömma sig från dem hon älskat och älskar?

Men hon kunde inte. Hon kunde inte bara återvända till den världen som hon lämnat för nästan 5 år sedan och låtsas att allt vore bra. Att allt var som innan. Hon kunde inte leva i en lögn men hon klarade inte av att gömma sig mer.

Men vad hon inte viste var att någon följde efter henne hela vägen till hotellet igen.

**Det var det första kapitlet. Hopas ni gillade det. **


	3. Chapter 2

Hon var så trött. Kroppen var så tung. Hon försökte flytta sin hand för att gnugga sig i ögonen, men hon kunde inte flytta sin hand. Hon öppnade sina ögon för att se varför hon inte kunde flytta sin hand.

Hon satt upp i en fåtölj. Hon försökte lyfta sin hand igen, men den låg lika slappt som innan mot armstödet.

Hermione kunde inte se några rep runt om sin kropp som höll fast henne.

Hon viste nu att det var någon förtrollning som höll hennes kropp i ett sömnläge.

Skulle hon skrika, skulle hon göra något ljud överhuvudtaget? Hundra tankar flög runt i hennes huvud. Hjärnan var fortfarande dissig av förtrollningen hon var under, vilket gjorde att hon tänkte långsamt.

"Hon har vaknat." Hörde hon en man säga.

"Hermione?" Frågade han försiktigt. Hermione stirrade in i hans gröna ögon. "Hermione du känner väl igen mig?" Åh vist kände hon igen honom men hon tänkte inte säga något. Att nämna hans namn skulle bara orsaka smärta.

Dörren som lede in till rummet öppnades och in kom Ron och Draco. Hon tittade på dem när dem sjönk ner på stolar framför henne.

Ingen sa något på en lång stund. Det var som om dem väntade på att Hermione skulle säga något. Men hon fortsatte tiga. Hon ville inte orsaka sig själv eller dem smärta genom att säga något.

Ett dovt ljud hördes från någonstans i huset och en röst hördes.

"Harry? Var är du?" Skrek Ginny dörren öppnades. "Vad är det jag hört om att ni hittat…?" Hon tystnade vid synen av Hermione och Ginny viskade tyst hennes namn.

Ginny stod där och stirrades på Hermione.

"Jag har saknat dig." Sa Ginny tillslut tyst. Hermione ville inget annat än att svara och säga att hon saknat dem alla, men hon förblev tyst.

"Hermione, du bara försvann. Vart var du?" Fortsatte hon

"Vi har varit så oroliga." Tillade Harry.

"Du lämnade så plötsligt. Vi sökte överallt efter dig." Fortsatte Ron. Hermione vek undan med blicken och stirrade ner på sina fötter, och förblev tyst.

"Snälla Hermione säg något." Bad Ginny. Hermione vägrade titta upp på dem.

Vad ville dem henne. Kunde dem inte bara förstå att hon inte ville minas? Hon ville inte känna mer smärta. Hon ville bara bli lämnad i fred, Eller?

Någon flyttade sig lite till höger om henne. Hermione höjde blicken mot ljudet och blev plötsligt medveten om den enda personen som inte sagt något till henne än.

Draco satt där och tittade på henne med sorgsna ögon.

Vad gjorde han här? Vad bryr han sig om var jag är? Undrade hon. Hon stirrade tomt på honom innan hon vände blicken åt Harry som viskade något tröstande i Ginnys öra.

"Vad vill ni mig." Fick Hermione tillslut fram. Harry ryckte till och Dracos ögon blev stora när han hörde ljudet av hennes hesa röst.

"Vad hände Mione, varför försvann du?" Frågade Ron.

Hermione försökte hosta bort det torra i halsen.

Medan Hermione hostade svängde Ginny med trollstaven och ett glas vatten dök upp. Ginny sträkte ut glaset mot Hermiones mun, men hon vände bort ansiktet.

"Snälla Mione, du kan väl dricka iallafall?" Hermione tittade länge på Ginny innan hon lät henne hälla de kalla vattnet i hennes mun. Hermione drack törstigt upp allt och lutade sedan huvudet bakåt och blundade.

Dem väntade på att hon skulle svar på Rons fråga. Istället sa hon:

"Låt mig gå."

"Vi låter dig inte gå fören vi får en förklaring." Svarade Ron.

"Släpp mig." Sa Hermione igen. Men hon viste att det inte var någon mening med att tjata.

"Hermione snälla kan du prata med oss." Bad Harry och la handen på Hermiones knä. Hermione skulle ha ryckt till vid beröringen om det inte vore för att hennes kropp vägrade röra sig. Men Harry såg vad beröringen gjorde när ögonen öppnades med ett ryck.

"Rör mig inte!" viskade Hermione ynkligt "snälla rör mig inte…" vädjade hon och han tog genast bort sin hand.

"Hermione…" Viskade Harry förtvivlad över hur hon reagerat på hans beröring.

Hermione tog ett djupt andetag och viskade.

"Vad vill ni at jag ska säga."

"Vi vill ha en förklaring till varför du bara försvann!" Sa Ron som försökte låta lugn men lyckades inte så bra då man kunde höra frustationen i rösten.

Hermione förblev tyst. Hon knep ihop läpparna och stirrade åter ner på sina fötter.

"Snälla…?" viskade Ginny nu som hade tårar i ögonen. Ginny klarade inte av att se sin vän på dehär sättet.

"Ni har ingen rätt att hålla mig kvar här." Viskade hon

"Vi har all rätt i världen att hålla kvar dig här!" Utbrast Ron. Hermione stirrade på honom.

"Jag har ingenting att säga er."Hennes röst var tom. Hon vägrade visa några känslor, för hon viste att det skulle göra mer ont när hon blev ensam igen.

"Du har ingenting att säga oss?" Upprepade Draco med lika känslotom röst som Hermione själv haft.

Ljudet av hans röst fick henne att rycka till av förvåning, och hon fylldes av lugn. Men samtidigt fick den tomma tonen i rösten henne att rysa.

"Du har ingenting att säga oss?" Sa han igen med högre röst, och stirrade nu rakt på Hermione. Hermione försökte att inte vissa känslorna hon fick när Draco pratade till henne.

"Så du menar att du kan vara borta i nästan 5 hela år utan att ha någonting alls att säga oss? Utan att ens kunna berätta varför du gav dig av.? Du menar alltså att du inte känner någon ånger? Att du inte vill ha någonting alls med oss att göra? Att allt som hände under det där jäkla kriget bara drabbade dig?" väste han tonlöst mellan tänderna. "Vill du tro at vi inte bryr oss? Att vi bara skulle glömma dig och låta dig vara försvunnen?" Han avbröt sig för att hämta andan. "Då tror du så jävla fel!" Ron sträckte ut handem mot Dracos axel för att lugna honom.

Hermione såg att Draco faktiskt tillät Ron lugna honom. Men vad Hermione inte förstod var varför Draco brydde sig så mycket.

"Du har fel.." Viskade Hermione tyst.

"Har jag fel? Berätta då vad jag har fel." Men Hermione vägrade säga något mer.

Känslorna som svallade inom henne kunde hon inte riktigt kontrollera längre.

Om hon skulle säga något mer var hon rädd att hon skulle bryta ihop. Så hon förblev tyst och blundade igen.

Hon försökte samla sig.

Hon förstod inte riktigt vad dem ville ha av henne. Räckte det inte med att dem visste att hon lever? Kunde dem inte förstå hur hon känner. Dem trodde dem viste allt om henne. Att dem hade vetat allt om henne. Men dem hade så jäkla fel. Dem hade inte vetat någonting.

Hermione kände nu tårarna bränna bakom ögonlocken och knep därför ihop ögonen hårdare.

Hon vägrade vissa sina känslor. Hon vägrade visa att hon ville stanna. Hon vägrade visa att hon saknade dem. För hon kunde inte stanna.

Plötsligt rös hela kroppen till. Hon blev förvånad av att hennes kropp rörde sig av att hon frös, men antog att hon kanske började få kontroll över sin kropp igen.

Hon hörde hur någon i rummet reste sig och gick ut. Men hon vägrade öppna ögonen för då viste hon att tårarna skulle börja rinna ner för hennes kinder.

Hon hörde att personen som lämnat kom in igen och snart kände hon hur en filt las över henne.

Snart kunde hon känna värmen långsamt komma tillbaks till hennes kropp.

"Snälla… låt mig gå." Viskade hon.

Men denna gången fick hon inget svar. Dem satt i tystnad en lång stund innan hon hörde Ginnys röst.

"Vet du hur orolig jag var?" viskade hon. "Redan när jag vaknade kände jag på mig att något var fel. Din säng var prydligt bäddad. Det såg ut som om ingen hade sovit i sängen alls.

Jag trodde du var med Harry och Ron men dem hade inte sett dig alls.

Dem sa bara att dem trodde du redan gått ner för att äta frukost. Det skulle väl inte vara så konstigt? Du hade ju aldrig sovit länge. Men jag kände att något var fel. Du var aldrig nere vid frukost.

Sedan kom Draco. Han sa att han behövde prata med dig. Han sa att det var viktigt. Så vi letade.

Vi letade som galning Hermione. Du var inte där. Jag trodde… jag trodde du var död Mione…" Ginnys kinder var blöta med tårar. "jag…"

**Sådär ytterligare ett kaptitel. Säg gärna vad ni tycker!**


	4. Chapter 3

"… _Jag trodde… jag trodde du var död Mione…" Ginnys kinder var blöta med tårar. "jag…"_

Det var tyst i rummet medan dem väntade på en fortsättning från Ginny.

"Jag trode verkligen du var död eller att någon hade tagit dig." Ginny tittade med stora sorgsna ögon på Hermione. "Har du någon anning om hur det kändes? Att inte veta vad jag skulle ta mig till. Vem skulle jag prata med om allt? Harry är kille han förstår inte allt. Men du kunde. Du förstod alltid allt Mione. Men du var borta. Jag behövde dig. Min bror hade precis dött. Jag behövde dig" Ginnys ögon var blanka av tårar.

Ginnys ord kunde uppfattas som anklagande men Hermione viste bättre. Hermione förstod vad Ginny hade känt, hon var ledsen över att hon lämnat, men hon hade sin anledning. Hon kunde inte ha varit det stödet som Ginny trodde att hon skulle varit. Hon kunde inte ha låtsats vara stark för dem. Dem hade haft det bättre utan henne.

Hermione viste hur djupt hon sårat sina vänner genom att lämna. Men det hade inte varit meningen att dem skulle hitta henne igen.

Hermione ville ingenting annat än att dem skulle släppa henne från förtrollningen så hon kunde gå.

Hermione tog ett djupt andetag och sa:

"Vad spelar det för roll Ginny? Du ser ut att må bra nu. Du klarade dig alldeles fint utan mig." Hermione viste att hon var känslolös när hon sa det. Men hon kunde se i Ginnys ögon att också hon förstod att det Hermione faktiskt sa stämde. Hermione betraktade Ginnys söta ansikte. Ginny hade inte förändrats alls sedan Hermione sist sätt henne. Lika vacker som innan.

Hermione tittade bort från Ginny men hennes blick landade istället på Harry. Han såg oroligt på Ginny. Harry hade växt och blivit mycket mer muskulös sedan hon senast sett honom, hans ansikte såg var vuxnare ut. Han såg äldre ut på många sätt än ett.

Hermiones blick vandrade vidare till Ron. Ron hade rynkad panna och såg oroligt på sin syster. Det var som om han faktiskt glömt bort att Hermione befann sig i rummet.

Hon såg värmen mellan dem fyra personerna i rummet. Vänskapen som fanns mellan dem två pojkarna och deras tidigare rival.

Hermione slogs plötsligt av det faktum att hon kunde ha varit med bland det. Hon kunde ha delat den förståelsen som fanns mellan dem. Den värmen. Men den hade hon gått miste om i samma stund som hon hade fattat beslutet att lämna dem.

Hon försökte skaka av sig känslan av osäkerhet som svepte över henne.

"Hermione… Vad spelar det för roll om hon mår bra nu? Vad spelar det för roll om hon klarade sig igenom det utan dig? Det som hände var att du lämnade utan att säga varför. Utan att ge en förklaring." utbrast Harry. "Du kunde ha sagt något, och nu när vi väl har hittat dig så vägrar du berätta var du har varit eller vad som faktiskt hände med dig!"

"Vad hade det gjort för skillnad?" Frågade Hermione mer för sig själv än till dem andra.

"Vi hade kunnat hjälpa dig. Du kunde ha stannat."

"Det är just det Harry! Ni hade inte låtit mig gå! Ni hade sett till att jag stannat!" Hennes röst var lite hårdare än vad hon hade menat den till att bli.

" Men du kunde ha lämnat ett brev. Någonting! Du kunde ha gjort någonting…"

"när du försvann Hermione så försvann anledningen till lycka.

Vi letade överallt efter dig i slottet. De kanske fanns någon chans att du var i skogen och letade efter skadade. Men du var ingenstans.

Sen kom Draco.

Draco behövde prata med dig. Men som sagt du fanns inte där. Så vi begav oss till Australien. Vi tänkte att du kanske var där och sökte efter dina föräldrar. Men vi hittade ingen information alls om dina föräldrar eller dig. Ingen hade sett dig.

Det var hemskt att inte veta vart du var, att inte veta vad som hänt. Så vi återvände hem.

Jag var hos familjen Weasley dygnet runt och Draco kom förbi varje dag för att se om vi hade något nytt om dig.

I the Daily Prophet stod det en stor artikel om dig. Att du var försvunnen. Men det stod också något om att du skulle ha setts i Canada. Så vi begav oss ditt för att leta. Men vi kunde återigen inte hitta något.

Sen gick det några veckor sedan månader och så gick åren. Vi var på väg att ge upp hoppet om att någonsin få se dig i livet igen Hermione. Men sedan såg vi dig på det där kaféet. Jag trodde inte mina ögon. Men när du plötsligt rusade ut och Draco som skrek efter dig, förstod jag att det var du.

Men att du flydde från oss fick glädjen över att se dig att försvinna.

Jag förstod inte." Harry blev tyst och rättade sitt ord. "Jag förstår fortfarande inte varför. Varför du gav dig av, varför du inte vill träffa oss."

Det blev återigen tyst i rum. Hon ville inte höra Harry berätta om smärtan hon givit dem. Hon ville inte höra till Harrys mjuka oroliga, frustrerande röst.

"Varför berättar du det för mig?" Undrade Hermione kalt.

"För att jag, vi saknar dig. För att försöka få dig att förstå hur oroliga vi var. För du kunde ha lämnat ett brev."

Där brast det för Hermione

"Ni fortsätter säga att jag kunde ha lämnat ett brev, eller något. Hur svårt det var för er och hur oroliga ni var. Ni har inte tänk på att jag hade en anledning att lämna? Att jag inte klarade av att se er i ögonen. Att ständigt få leva med konsekvenserna av vad jag gjort! Att vara orolig för om ni skulle bli dödade av någon dödsättare som gömt sig. Men jag kunde inte se på er. Er sorg, anklagelserna du slängde på mig i frustation Ron! Att jag inte hade förlorat någon familj så jag viste inte hur det var! Jag hörde inte till. Det var inte meningen att jag skulle stanna. Jag ville inte bli påmind om allt som hänt, jag ville inte vara runt er för då skulle allt dras upp. Jag vill fortfarande inte vara nära er. Jag vill att ni lämnar mig i fred för jag vill inte bli påmind!"

Det var ingen som sa något. Hermione stirrade argt på Harry och hon såg att han blivit sårad av vad hon sa.

Hermione blundade.

"Om ni inte tänker släppa mig kan ni åtminstone låta mig sova." Viskade hon.

Snart sov hon djupt.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sådär ytterligare ett kapitel. Lite väl kort kanske men har haft fullt upp med skolan.  
>Ni får gärna säga vad ni tycker och påpeka om jag har gjort något fel. Jag blir väldigt glad för både kretik och lite posetiva komentarer. <strong>

**Hoppas ni njuter av snön för det gör iallafall jag! funderar på att gå ut nu direkt, fast nä det är för kalt :P**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione stod framför en stor strandvilla i Sydney. <em>

_Villan var stor, lite för stor för bara två personer. Huset låg på en kulle precis över stranden. Det var precis den villan som Hermione alltid velat bo i. _

_Hon tog ett djupt andetag innan hon började gå upp för den smala gången som ledde fram till ytterdörren._

_Hon tvekade innan hon tryckte ner handtaget. Hon klev försiktigt in och tittade sig omkring. Hermione rörde sig tyst fram på trägolvet mot trappan upp till sovrummet. Planen var att dem skulle få tillbaks minnet av sin dotter i sömnen. Det var meningen att hon sedan skulle krypa ner emellan sina föräldrar, som hon brukade göra när hon haft en mardröm som liten. Dem skulle vakna med ett leende på läpparna över att få se sin 18 åriga dotter ligga skrämd emellan dem._

_Trappan knackade till och Hermione stanade upp mitt i sin rörelse. När hon isnåg att det var hon själv som orsakat ljudet fortsatte hon upp mot sovrummet. _

_Men sovrummet var tomt. Sängen var bäddad och gardinerna i fönstret var uppdragna. _

_Oron sköljde över Hermione. Hon rusade igenom övervåningen i jakt efter sina föräldrar. Dem var inte på övervåningen så hon rusade ner för trappan och in i köket. _

_Där vid ett skåpet på golvet var dem halvsittandeoch höll om varandra. Hermione såg skräcken i ögonen. _

"_Hermione..?" Viskade hennes far. Ljudet av hans röst som sa hennes namn fick henne att stelna. _

"_Hermione är det du..?" Hermione sjönk ner på knä framför sin pappa och la handen på hans hand._

"_Pappa hur vet du vem jag är?" Hade hon misslyckats med att radera deras minne?_

"_Han… han fick oss att komma ihåg dig… Hermione var har du varit?" Hermione kunde inte svara hon tittade nu på sin mamma som låg livlös i sin mans famn._

"_Vi måste rädda henne pappa! Vi måste få henne till ett sjukhus!" Skrek Hermione förtvivlat._

"_Det är försent… det är försent." Sa han och flyttade sin hand mot hennes ansikte och lät den formas om hennes kind. Med tummen torkade han bort en tår som hade flytt från hennes öga. _

"_Det är försent min fantastiska dotter… det är försent… Hermione, förlåt…" Sa han och slöt ögonen. Handen som varit på Hermiones kind föl från kinden men Hermione fångade upp den._

"_nej..Nej pappa nej… lämna mig inte!" Viskade hon. "förlåt mig pappa! Mamma förlåt jag skulle kommit tidigare! Jag kunde ha räddat er förlåt" Fortsatte hon för sig själv. _

"_Nej..Nej… NEJ!" Skrek hon och tårarna föl från kinderna. "NEJ ni kan inte lämna mig! Allt är mitt fel. Förlåt!" _

Hermione vaknade med ett ryck. Hon hade drömt om dem igen.

Hon saknade dem så. Hon ville inte drömma om det, hon ville inte minnas hur hon hadehittat dem. Hon ville minnas allt lyckligt och glatt dem hade gjort tillsammans. Hon ville minas sina föräldrar starka, kärleksfulla och lyckliga. Inte på det sättet, inte i en mardröm.

Hermione kände plötsligt en varm hand mot hennes kind. Hon trodde först att det var hennes pappa igen.

Men när hon öppnade ögonen såg hon Draco. Det var hans mjuka varma hand som torkade bort hennes tårar från kinderna.


	6. Chapter 5

**Jag är verkligen ledsen att det har tagit mig sådan lång tid att uppdatera. **

**Jag har försökt skriva flera gånger men det har bara slutat med att jag fastnar. **

**Förhoppningsvis uppdaterar jag ett nytt kapitel snart! **

**Lämna gärna en kommentar om vad du tycker. Tack!**

…**.**

…_Hermione kände plötsligt en varm hand mot hennes kind. Hon trodde först att det var hennes pappa igen._

_Men när hon öppnade ögonen såg hon Draco. Det var hans mjuka varma hand som torkade bort hennes tårar från kinderna... _

Han tittade mjukt på henne med så mycket värme.

"Var inte rädd Hermione. Du är trygg. Ingen kommer skada dig." Viskade Draco mjukt till henne. Hermione fortsatte stirra på honom. Hon ville tänka ont om honom. Hon ville tänka att han var från vettet och att han inte hade någon rätt att trösta henne. Ännu mindre att röra henne. Men hon kunde inte tänka så om honom. Hon kunde inte vara hatiskt. För hon hatade honom inte.

Hon hade slutat hata honom för 5 år sedan, i den stunden hon såg ångern i hans ögon.

Hon hade slutat tänka elakt sedan den stunden hon lagt sin hand på hans för att trösta honom den där dagen.

När han tog bort handen från hennes ansikte slöt hon ögonen igen. Suckade. Ville att han skulle ta henne i hans famn och krama henne. Hon ville att han skulle trösta henne.

Men hon viste att det ar fel. För det skulle bara såra henne själv och Draco. Hon skulle såra honom mer än vad hon redan gjort, det viste hon. Men en sak hon inte viste var varför hon sårat honom.

Vad var hon för honom? Det kunde hon inte veta. Allt hon viste var att hennes egna känslor. Dem känslorna hon under dem 6 senaste åren försökt förneka. Dem känslorna som hon inte ville tänka på.

_Tillbakablick_

_Hennes fotsteg ekade mellan väggarna där hon sprang. Det var konstigt hur det kunde vara så tyst. Att ingen hade sökt sig från strid hit. Till denna tunneln som ledde till frihet. _

_Hennes andetag blev snabbare och snabbare. Hon försökte flåsa så tyst som möjligt. Hon fortsatte springa genom stenkorridoren. _

_Det var inte en ända tavla på väggarna. Det var för långt ner under marken för att ha några fönster. _

_Det fanns en fackla längre fram som gav henne tillräkligt ljus för att se var hon sprang. _

_Det gick långsamt genom korridoren. Ett tag undrade hon till och med om hon ens kom framåt. Hon sprang förbi facklan och märkte hur ljuset brände i ögonen. Hon rundade hörnet och upptäckte ytterligare en lång korridor. _

_Kommer jag någonsin härifrån? Tänkte hon_

_Det blev mörkare, snart kunde hon inte se någonting alls. Hon saktade ner farten och började gå. Hon tryckte sig tyst mot väggen med handen före. Hon funderade på att dra fram trollstaven för att se någonting. Men om hon kände sig fram mot väggen skulle hon inte bli upptäckt lika lätt om det fanns någon mer där nere. _

_Det gick mycket långsammare nu. Hon fick verkligen treva, rädd för att ramla. _

_Efter vad som verkade som en evighet nådde hon en kant. Hon trevade lite till med fingrarna och upptäckte att väggen svängde. Hon svängde också. Längre fram i denna korridoren såg hon återigen en fackla. Men den var för långt bort för att kunna skänka henne ljus att se. Hon fäste ögonen på ljuset och började springa. _

_När hon kommit fram till facklan såg hon att det var mer ljus längre fram. _

_Hermione pustade ut. Hon hade äntligen hittat rätt väg. Hon ökade takten och nu sprang hon allt vad hon hade. _

_Hon sprang mot trappan som skymtades. Tog två steg i taget. Så var hon ute. Ute i den friska luften. Ute i ljuset av månen. Hon vände blicken mot slottet som låg några kilometer bort. Ljusblixtrar från trollstavar flög. Det såg nästan ut som fyrverkerier._

_Hon vände sig om. Hon var så nära nu. Hon var så nära den grupp dödsätare som hon skulle överraska. Hon började springa tyst._

"_Vart ska du?" Hörde hon en skrovlig röst säga. Hermione stannade. Hjärtat dunkade hårt i bröstet. Hon vände sig om och möte en lång man helt klädd i svart. Dödsätare tänkte hon._

"_Nå smutskalle, svara mig." Hermione möte Lucius Malfoys ansikte. Hermiones ögon smalnade men hon sa ingenting. _

_Innan hon hann reagera höjde han sin trollstav och yttrade orden. "Avada Kedavra!" _

_Helt förstenad stod hon där med skräck i ögonen._

_Var det så det skulle sluta? NEJ! Det var inte så det skulle sluta. Hon slängde sig åt sidan precis innan förbannelsen skulle ha träffat henne. Hon andades våldsamt och tittade upp lagom för att se en ny ljusblixt och Lucius Malfoy ramla ihop. _

"_Granger? Granger är du okej?" Hörde hon någon ropa. Hon såg en lång muskulös gestalt komma mot henne. _

"_Draco?" Viskade hon. Han hjälpte henne upp men släppte inte hennes armar. Hans blick sökt oroligt efter tecken på att hon blivit skadad._

"_Tack..."Viskade hon till honom. Det fanns så mycket mer hon ville säga till slut fick hon fram något. "din pappa..?"_

"_Han förtjänade de." Sa han och släppte henne. Hermione granskade honom. Det såg ut som om han ville säga något mer._

"_vad?" Undrade hon_

"_Inget." sa han. Hermione vände sig bort och började gå när Draco tog tag i hennes hand och svängde henne tillbaks mot sig. Hon fick ta emot sig med sin hand mot hans bröst._

_Han tittade länge på hennes ansikte innan han böjde sig ner och kysste henne. _

_Slut på återblick_

Hon hade försökt glömma den kyssen. Glömma känslorna som kom med kyssen. Glömma honom.

Hermione tittade upp på honom. Hans blick var frånvarande och hon undrade vad han tänkte på. Hans blick förändrades och han vände den mot henne. Han tittade länge på henne.

Han försökte dölja ett leende. Hon ville fråga vad han tänkt på. Vad han log åt.

Men hon lät bli. Att fråga skulle leda till svar med en ny fråga som skulle skapa en konversation. Det ville hon inte. Hon ville inte prata.

Dem satt så länge. Dem bara satt och stirrade på varandra.

Det var märkligt. Hermione var säker på att han skulle säga något. Han öppnade hela tiden munnen som om han skulle säga något men stängde den igen i brist på ord.

Medan dom satt där kände hon hur ögonlocken blev tyngre och tyngre och det blev svårt att hålla ögonen öppna. Hon var tvungen att stänga dem.

Hon hade nästan somnat när hon hörde en stol dras lite bakåt och någon som reste sig up.

Hermione öppnade ögonen och tittade på hans rygg.

"stanna." Viskade hon. Hon förbannade sina ord, det var inte meningen att hon skulle säga de högt. Draco vände sig chokat mot henne med stora ögon.

"Vad?" Fick han fram. Hermione slöt ögonen igen och var tyst en stund innan hon sa.

"Snälla stanna. Jag sover bättre då." Hon hörde hur han gick mott henne hur han flyttade stolen lite närmare och satte sig ner på den. Noga med att inte röra henne.


	7. Chapter 6

Hermione öppnade ögonen. Hon blev bländad av det lilla ljus som kom in genom dem nerdragna persiennerna. Hon glömde för ett ögonblick bort var hon var, men kom sedan ihåg.

Hur länge hade hon varit där nu? Var hon i Harrys hus eller i Rons? Hon viste faktiskt inte.

Hon hade helt tappat kollen på tiden och dagarna. Hon viste inte äns hur många dagar det gått.

Hade hon missat chansen att flytta över en del av sina besparingar till en mugglarbank nu?

Hon vred försiktigt på huvudet och såg Draco där. Han såg ut att sitta ganska obekvämt i fåtöljen intill henne. Han hade antagligen flyttat sig ditt från stolen, när han blivit trött.

Värme fyllde hennes bröst. Han hade stannat, hela tiden.

Hermione försökte röra på sig. Hon behövde verkligen gå på toaletten och magen kurrade lågt.

Hermione harklade sig. Men fick ingen reaktion från den sovande mannen. Hon harklade sig högre, och såg hur han ryckte till lite. Hon väntade men inget hände. Hon hostade ljudligt men fick fortfarande ingen reaktion från Draco.

"Malfoy?" Sa hon högt, det rykte lite i ögonlocket men inget mer.

"Draco Malfoy!" Vrålade hon och han hoppade ur stolen med ett ryck.

Han hade dragit fram trollstaven och tittade sig om i rummet efter fara.

När han konstaterat att det inte fanns någon fara satte han sig igen och blundade. Helt omedveten och att brunetten bredvid honom stirrade på honom.

Så hon harklade sig återigen ljudligt. Det fick honom att vända blicken mot henne.

Han såg frågande på henne men Hermione hann inte säga det hon skulle innan Harry kom inrusande tätt följt av Ginny.

"Vi hörde någon skrika?" Sa Harry och tittade från Hermione till Draco.

"Det gjorde jag med men det visade sig bara vara Hermione." Sa Draco. Hermione såg Harrys lättade blick. Harry vände sig om för att gå när Hermione sa;

"Jag tänker inte be om ursäkt för att jag väckte er. Men tror ni verkligen att ni kan hålla mig sittande här hela tiden?" Dem tre kollade på varandra med frågande blickar.

"Jag har faktiskt mina behov!" Förtydligade hon.

"åh…" Kom det från Harry. Draco reste sig upp och lyfte upp Hermione. Hermione började genast protestera.

"Vad i helsike gör du?" Morrade hon.

"Hjälper dig." Svarade Draco som om det vore den självklaraste saken i världen.

"Jag är kvinna!" Förtydligade hon. En rosa rodnad spridde sig på Draco och Harrys kinder. "Jag föredrar nog om en annan kvinna hjälper mig till toan." Sa hon med en menande blick mot Ginny. "om ni inte såklart vill släppa förtrollningen så jag kan gå själv." Det var tyst en stund.

"Om vi skulle ta bort förtrollningen, stannar du då?" Hermione vände bort ansiktet mot Dracos bröst och mumlade sitt svar.

"Du får ursäkta Hermione men jag som är närmas dig kunde inte ens höra dig." Sa Draco

Hermione vände tillbaks ansiktet mot dem andra och sa.

"Jag kan inte lova någonting."

Med en blick från Harry började Draco gå mot badrummet medans Hermione gjorde ljudliga protester.

"Släpp ner mig genast! Jag vägrar låta dig ta mig till Toaletten!" Skrek hon.

Ginny öppnade badrumsdörren åt dem. Draco släppte ner henne framför toaletten väntade på att Ginny skulle ta tag i henne och gick sedan ut. Innan han stängde dörren så vände han sig om och sa.

"Om det är något så finns vi precis utanför." Hermione rynkade pannan åt honom och undrade vad som hade hänt med den perversa Malfoy från skoltiden. Kanske hade han helt enkelt vuxit upp. Hermione släppte tanken och lät Ginny hjälpa henne.

"Det är ett under att han fortfarande sover." Sa Ginny tillslut. Hermione förstod inte vem hon menade.

"Ron alltså. Jag vet att han sover djupt men han borde ha vaknat av ditt skrikande."

Hermione skrattade till vilket fick både hon själv och Ginny att bli förvånade. Hermione skrattade åt deras reaktion och hur fånigt det lät.

Ginny log åt sin skrattande vän.

"Jag kommer inte ens ihåg när jag senast skrattade." Mumlade hon.

Ginny blev återigen allvarlig.

"Jag har saknat dig så mycket Hermione. Du missade bröllopet…" viskade Ginny tyst. Hermione viste inte vad hon skulle säga utan blev lättad när det knakade på dörren.

"Är ni klara?" Kom Harrys röst

"Ja" Svarade Ginny. Harry öppnade dörren tät följt av Draco. Draco gick fram till Hermione och lyfte upp henne igen. Hermione stelnade till, vilket Draco kände.

Hon lät sig placeras bekvämt i fåtöljen igen och tittade väntande på dem. Hon ville inte behöva säga att hon var hungrig men hennes mage avslöjade henne.

Dem hade snart avslutat frukosten när Hermione var tvungen att fråga.

"Hur länge?"

"Hur länge vaddå?" Undrade Harry.

"Hur länge har ni hållit mig här?"

"Åh bara en dag, men det känns som längre." Svarade Harry.

Om en dag hade gått betydde det då att chansen att flytta över sina besparingar var över då? Kanske hade hon sådan tur att dem kunde klara av att göra resten utan henne.

Men det var knappast troligt.

Hon kanske inte behövde dem pengarna som fanns i valvet ändå. Hon var ju trots allt mugglarfödd, vilket betyde att hon inte haft något arv innan. Med andra ord så låg det inte särskilt mycket pengar i hennes valv.

Hermione gav sig själv en mental smäll. Hur kunde hon varit så dum? Hade hon tänkt igenom detta innan hade hon inte suttit här hos Harry nu.

Hon kunde ha förblivit oupptäckt och klarat sig på sina föräldrars sparade pengar.

Hermione kände hur ilskan steg inom sig. Hur hon kunde hon vara så dum?

Hennes irritation vändes mot dem andra i rummet när Ron harklade sig.

"Har inte ni ett arbete att sköta?" Undrade hon fräste hon.

"Jo, men vi har tagit ledigt!" Det fick Hermiones ilska att stiga.

"Så vad ska ni göra? Sitta barnvakt åt mig?" Spottade hon fram. "Det här kallas kidnappning!"

"Vi gör det för dig Hermione, för att få veta vad som hänt." Svarade en trött Ron som kommit in i rummet. Vid dem orden fick Hermione sådan lust att slå till honom.

"Jag är för fan vuxen! Jag kan fatta mina egna beslut!"

"Ditt beslut kommer vara att ge dig av." Svarade Ron igen.

"Åh bra du har fattat så mycket!" sa hon sarkastiskt. "Jag vill bara härifrån! Jag vill att ni låter mig vara, jag vill inte träffa er! Fattar ni så trögt? Har jag inte gjort det tillräkligt självklart?" Hon kokade av ilska och kunde inte kontrollera sina ord ordentligt.

Det var inte meningen att såra dem på det sättet, men om det var ända sättet att få dem att förstå så skulle hon fortsätta ljuga.

Hon var trotsallt bra på att ljuga. Hon hade ljugit för dem förr, i skolan. Hon ville inget hellre än att stanna men hon kunde inte. Hon kunde inte tillåta sig att vara lycklig och omringad av människor som älskade henne. Hon kunde inte! Det var smärtsamt.

"Jag kan inte låta dig gå mione, inte igen" Viskade Harry

"Fattar ni inte? JAG. VILL. INTE. HA. NÅGOT. MED. ER. ATT. GÖRA!" Hennes röst sprak och all den ilska hon känt rann bort och ersattes av förtvivlan, sorg och rädsla.

"Jag vill inte vara här. Jag vill inte känna lycka."

Hon ignorerade tårarna som rann ner för hennes kinder "Snälla? Bara…snälla?"

Ingen sa något av rädsla för att Hermione skulle få ett nytt utbrott. Istället väntade dem på att hon skulle lugna ner sig.

Hermione blundade, drog ett djupt andetag och öppnade ögonen igen.

Hon såg hur Harry drog fram sin trollstav muttrade en formel och stoppade tillbaka staven i byxorna.

"Du kommer inte utanför dörren" sa Harry och lämnade rummet.

Och för första gången på över 24 timmar hade Hermione åter kontrollen över sin egen kropp.

* * *

><p><strong>Lämna gärna en kommentar om vad du tyckte, tack!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Det har tagit lång tid att uppdatera men nu har jag gjort det. Tack så mycket till alla som läser och tycker till och ber om ursäkt om jag inte svarat på alla. ****Jag ber även om ursäkt för eventuella stavfel. Jag är inte så bra på att stava alla gånger och word gör inte ett så bra jobb alla gånger heller. Men berätta gärna vad ni tycker om detta kapitel tack!**

Hermione blinkade förvirrat, rynkade pannan och kisade med ögonen. Hon satte sig upp och tittade sig omkring.

Rummet hon befann sig i var litet och sängen var intryckt i högra hörnet mellan väggen och fönstret. En byrå stod mitt emot sängen, och på byrån stod det ramar med fotografier.

Många av fotografierna var på henne själv tillsammans med Ron och Harry. Men även bilder på Harrys föräldrar och familjen Weasley fanns.

Men det fotografiet som fångade hennes blick mest var en bild från Harrys och Ginnys bröllop.

Ginny och Harry stod i mitten med armarna runt varandra och kysstes. Runt dem stod medlemmar från Familjen Weasley. Hagrid syntes i bakgrunden, och till Hermiones förvåning Draco och Narcissa Malfoy. Dem alla log och skrattade. Dem såg alla lyckliga ut.

De hög till i hjärtat på Hermione när hon tänkte på att hon kunde varit där. Hon kunde ha fått uppleva Harry och Ginnys lyckligaste dag. Men hon hade lämnat dem.

Hon skakade på huvudet för att få bort tankarna på vad som kunde ha varit om hon stannat.

Istället gick hon mot dörren och öppnade den. Försiktigt lämnade hon det lilla sovrummet hon sovit. Hon gick förbi en dörr som stod på glänt och kikade in.

I rummet låg Harry och Ginny tätt intill varandra och sov djupt. Harry hade sina arma om sin fru och Ginny hade huvudet mot hans bröst.

Försiktigt stängde Hermione sovrumsdörren och gick vidare.

I ett av rummen fanns en dubbelsäng. På ena sidan av sängen låg Ron, han låg på magen med huvudet nästan utanför sängkanten och täcket uppdraget till hakan. Med jämna mellanrum hördes snarkningar från honom.

På andra sidan av sängen låg Draco. Han låg utsträckt på rygg med halvöppen mun.

Hermione skyndade sig ut ur rummet och stängde dörren. Hon stod stilla i en minut innan hon tog ett djupt andetag och gick mot trappan som ledde till nedervåningen.

Hon gick försiktigt ner för trappan. Men på det näst sista trappsteget knarrade det under hennes fot. Förskräckt drog hon tillbaka sin fot mot trappsteget över igen.

Hade hon väkt någon? Nej, det kunde hon inte ha gjort. Knarrandet hade varit alldeles för lågt för att höras. Så hon hoppade över det knarrande trappsteget och ner på nedervåningen.

När hon gick mot köket såg hon rummet hon suttit i större delen av sin vistelse i huset. Hermione funderade på att gå in dit, hon var för hungrig för det.

Snabbt rotade hon igenom köket efter flingor och öppnade sedan kylskåpet för att ta ut mjölken. Hon tog med sig skålen med flingorna in i vardagsrummet. Hon åt samtidigt som hon tittade runt på allt i rummet.

Men hennes intresse fångades snart av ett till rum som hon inte sett tidigare. Försiktigt ställde hon ner skålen och gick mot dörren. Dörren var låst.

Hermione blev genast nyfiken på vad som kunde dölja sig innanför den låsta dörren.

Hon behövde finna en nyckel. Snabbt letade hon igenom lådor och skåp i jakt på att finna nyckeln. Men hon kunde inte hitta den.

Mitt i letandet av en låda stannade hon upp. Var kan Harry och Ginny ha gömt en nyckel? Var?

Det var då det slog henne. Hon stängde lådan igen och gick mot blomkrukan som stod i hörnet bredvid den låsta dörren. Hon lyfte på krukan, och mycket riktigt så låg där en nyckel. Hon tog upp nyckel och pressade in den i nyckelhålet. Ett litet klick ljud hördes och dörren gick upp.

Vid första anblick kunde hon inte förstå varför dem skulle hålla detta rummet låst. Det såg ju ut som ett vanligt kontor. Ett skrivbord i hörnet av rummet, en bokhylla fanns även där.

Hermione klev in i rummet och tittade sig om kring mer noga. På väggen långväggen bredvid skrivbordet hängde en karta. Kartan hade utritat platser där Hermione hade synts till dem senaste åren. Hermione förstod nu att detta var rummet dem använde för att spåra henne. Det fanns inte mycket information i rummet men skrivbordet var fullt med tidningsartiklar och andra papper. Hermione tog sig friheten att titta närmare på pappren och artiklarna. Hon skannade snabbt igenom rubrikerna.

_**Hermione Granger spårlöst försvunnen!**_

_**Granger saknas efter slutstriden!**_

_**Harry Potter rapporterar vän försvunnen**_

_**Hermione Granger har blivit sedd i Bulgarien.**_

_**Hermione Granger död?**_

Ett dussin liknande artiklar fanns det där. Men den som fångade Hermiones intresse mest var den som sade

**Hermione Granger, Hopper borta!**

_Det hann inte gå mer en ett dygn innan nästa bekymmer uppstod för Harry Potter. Redan dagen efter det att han besegrat ni-vet-vem,__rapporterades Hermione Granger som saknad av Harry Potter och Ronald Weasley._

_Ett halvslumrande porträtt uppger sig ha skymtat den unga häxan när hon vandrat genom en korridorr tidigt på morgonen. _

_Men inga spår efter Granger kunde hittas. Hon hade gått upp i rök. Sökandet efter den unga häxan lades ner efter 2 och ett halv år men Potter och Weasley fortasatte sin sökning efter sin vän. _

_Men det som förvånar oss mest var att Draco Malfoy involverade sig i sökandet efter den försvunna häxan. Vad ligger bakom hans inblandning?_

_Det har nu gått 3 år sedan försvinnandet av Hermione Granger men inga nyheter kring vad som hände den natten. _

_Frågan vi alla nu ställer oss, är Hermione Granger den smartaste häxan av sin tid död? Det mesta tyder på att hon är död. Det hålls nu olika minnestunder i hennes ära och hennes vänner har skymtats på ett par av dem. _

_Trotts att Harry Potter och Ronald Weasleys befunnit sig på en av minnestunderna så vägrar dem tro på att hon är död. _

"_Hur många dödsbesked jag än får om att Hermione är död tänker jag inte tappa hoppet. Så länge hennes kropp inte hittats tror jag att hon är vid liv." Så uttalade sig Potter efter ett Auror möte på ministeriet. _

_Det hann inte gå mer än en vecka innan en helt förstörd och blodig väska tillhörande Hermione Granger hittades vid en explosion. Även en oigenkännlig kvinnokropp hittades. Hermione Grangers kropp._

_Efter att kroppen hittats låste Potter in sig i sitt hus för att kunna sörja sin vän ifred. Han lämnade först huset 8 dagar senare för ett offentligt uttalande._

"_Det är sjukt. Jag kan inte tro att det är sant. Hon kan inte vara död. Det går bara inte. Det var meningen att vi skulle bli gamla tillsammans, vi skulle samla våra familjer varje år och skratta tillsammans. Det är meningen att vi ska sitta på en bänk och titta på när våra barnbarn leker med varnadra. Hon skulle ju finnas vid min sida på mitt bröllop._

_Det är så svårt att tro på att jag aldrig kommer höra henne skratta igen, eller skälla ut mig för något dumt jag gjort. _

_Det finns inte i min värld att hon är borta…" Harry Potter kunde inte slutföra sitt tal då hans känslor tog över. Den unge hjälten är krossad och ser inte ut att ha ätit ordentligt sedan beskedet om att kroppen kan tillhöra Granger. Men hoppet om häxan är borta och det är nu ett faktum._

_Hermione Granger smartaste häxan av sin tid uppges nu död. _

_Anthony Grey_

Hermione knöt näven utan att bry sig om att artikeln skrynklades ihop. Hon lät sedan artikeln falla till golvet som om den bränt henne. Tankarna snurrade runt i hennes hjärna. Hon började känna sig yr. Långsamt stängde hon ögonen och fokuserade på att andas regelbundet.

"Du hittade in trotts allt." Hermione for runt mot dörröppningen där Harry stod i ett par pyjamas byxor och bar överkropp. "Hur hittade du nyckeln?"

"Du har inte förändrats så mycket som du vill tro Harry. Jag kan fortfarande läsa dig." Svarade hon som om det vore självklart.

"Jag borde ha förstått det." Hermione följde Harry med blicken när han gick in i rummet.

"Jag är ledsen." Viskade Hermione tyst. Harry vände blicken mot henne och stirrade på henne.

"va?" fick han tillslut fram.

"Jag är så ledsen för all smärta jag gett dig, er." Sa hon utan att vika undan med blicken. "Så hemskt ledsen."

Harry svarade inte utan fortsatte bara att stirra på henne. Hon väntade på att han skulle säga något med inget sades. Hon var just på väg att lämna rummet när han tillslut sa någonting.

"Allt jag ber om är varför Hermione?" Hermione sänkte sina axlar och stirrade tomt in i Harrys ögon.

"För att det finns ingenting kvar för mig här." Med dem orden lämnade hon rummet och en misstrogen Harry efter sig.

Resten av dagen häll sig Hermione för sig själv. Hon vägrade att prata med någon. Hon höll sig instängd i rummet hon vaknat i. Ginny kom upp med mat till henne men hon åt inte mer än några tuggor.

Under kvällen var Hermione så rastlös att hon bestämde sig för att gå ner och se vad dem andra gjorde. Hon skulle bara ta en titt och sedan återvända till rummet igen. Långsamt tog hon sig ner för trappan. Hon hittade dem alla i ett rum där dem umgicks. Det såg ut som om dem hade trevligt.

Det högg till i hjärtat på Hermione när hon åter tänkte på att hon kunde varit en del av detta.

Ginny vände huvudet mot dörren där Hermione stod och rummet tystnade.

Hermione vände sig om igen och gick mot köket. Hon hällde upp ett glas vatten och drack ivrigt i sig allt för att sedan fylla på ytterligare ett. Hon hade inte hört hur Ginny följt efter henne in i köket. Så när hon hörde en av köksstolarna dras ut tryckte hon handen mot hjärtat i förvåning. Hon såg misstänksamt på sin gamla vännina innan hon långsamt satte sig vid bordet mitt emot Ginny.

"Är du hungrig?" Undrade Ginny. Hon nickade till svars för i ärlighetens namn så var hon utsvulten. Ginny fixade genast fram rester från dagens middag och satte på bordet för Hermione att äta. Ingen yttrade ett ord under den tiden Hermione hungrigt åt sin mat.

När hon ätit upp la hon långsamt ner gaffeln och tittade upp.

"Det stod i tidningen om att du är hittad. Det är många som vill intervjua dig. Dem vill veta vad som fick dig att ge dig av. Själv tror jag bara dem vill ha en bra story. Dem har nämligen inte haft något intressant att skriva om på flera veckor." Hermione lyssnade på det Ginny sa utan att säga någonting.

"I och för sig klandrar jag dem inte, jag tror vi alla vill ha en förklaring till allt." Ginny väntade tålmodigt på att Hermione skulle säga någonting men hon fortsatte att tiga.

"Du kan inte tiga i all evighet Hermione, någon gång måste du berätta." Utan ett ord reste sig Hermione och lämnade köket.

Hermione låg nu i sängen. Hon hade lagt sig direkt när hon lämnat köket.

Ginnys ord hade känts som ett hårt slag. Trots det att hon inte sagt något förolämpande kändes det fortfarande som ett hårt slag som lämnade efter sig ett stort smärtsamt blåmärke.

Hermione somnade den kvällen med ett beslut. Ett beslut om att hon skulle berätta en del av sin historia för dem hon en gång kallat sina vänner.


End file.
